herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rem Ayanokōji
Rem Ayanokōji is a heroine of Dream Hunter Rem. About Girl has a super ability to enter into the dream of others. Is a descendant of it a mission to getting rid of the devil "Nightmare" going in its undermining the lives of people from within the dream "people of Yumemori" (Dream Guardian), and is himself a Dream Hunter. Appearance actual age but looks about junior high school students, such as family structure, private absolutely unknown about it. However there is a depiction nostalgic school days during the work with respect to age. Occupation private detective. Hold the "Ayanokoji detective agency" to back street of Aoyama, I have here a base for activities. Self-proclaimed "anything ya detective". Not issued such as advertising, request referral Reviewed by is the main. That it is also there, incidents actually handle there are many things you have with a strange phenomenon. Car of the blue Honda City Cabriolet (AA type). You are transfer and original that became the novel "Freud Jou Genmu Tan" in red Peugeot · 205GTI export specification "Satsuriku no Mugen Meikyuu" ("Phantom Labyrinth of Slaughter") to that was renovated in Cabriolet. Both firearms missile launcher, etc. are remodeling is performed by the hand of Zepetto old man has been built equipped. Stealth functions in addition Hummer In "Dream Hunter Rem XX Ao no Kikan kishi" · H2 is to firearms, such as a conventional missile launcher has become a car also seems to be mounted. Sponsor or victims, or in front of halos but are taking a rational attitude, there you can fret over the number of scales, also the scene or randomly fired a handgun with rage. At the time of the battle of in a dream to wear a bikini armor, but not wear outside it. If… If there Also personality If "Rem Ayanokōji" ... *Fighting surgery are also bamboo. *She can also huge so long in a dream. *Have you ever learned Kung fu in China. *Which I learned swordsmanship in reality. *Uteru the beam from the groin. *If you defeat the Reaper Dr. so their dreams can be seen. *Tough enough to be called immortal. *The Colt 44 Magnum has a habit of become loaded with plutonium bombs. *There is that you have to study English. *Actually is a princess of a dream country in the dream world of the residents. *By deep sadness and intense anger, it will power up. *"Month of the princess", I with the nickname of "princess of sadness," "anger of the princess." *Next Genesis of the two Queen Stone is a testament of the queen candidates counterpart "moon rocks" given to the is a country of the princess dream was transformed. *The if in a dream body and can become a gel-like, it will not accept the physical attack. *It is also possible to rescue by humans and temporarily assimilated touched if gelled state. *To a level that can penetrate into the body of the enemy I can to reduce the body. Videos Dream Hunter Rem (1985) 01. Dream Hunter Rem (1985) 02. Dream Hunter Rem(1985) 03. Super Heroine Chronicle Ayanokōji Rem Warrior Rem All Attacks Super Heroine Chronicle - Anime Scene w Aria, Riko. Meru. Claude, Rem, Hibiki - SINGING TIME! Super Heroine Chronicle 「超ヒロイン戦記」 - Tennis Scene Dream Hunter Rem transformations Gallery Rem_Ayanokōji2.jpg Rem_Ayanokōji3.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle_Part_2.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle_Part_3.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle_Part_4.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle_Part_5.jpg Rem_Ayanokoji_W_Impact_Victory_for_Super_Heroine_Chronicle.jpg External links *Magical Girl Mahou Shoujo wiki Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:Deities Category:Successful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Superheroes